


Treasures and Titbits

by AlexiaRexia



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Compliation, F/F, Fluff, oneshots, will add tags as i add to this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaRexia/pseuds/AlexiaRexia
Summary: A collection of Clexa oneshots, ficlets, prompt fills, and random other fics posted on Tumblr. There will be fluff, smut, angst, and anything else my muse decides to put in my head. Feel free to leave ideas for one-shots in the comments. :)





	Treasures and Titbits

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't follow me on Tumblr and are wondering where I've been and why Junk in the Trunk hasn't been updated... well, it's a very long story. Short version is that my wife's mother died in August and we traveled to Argentina for her funeral and to be with family. By the time we returned, the new school year was beginning (I'm a grade school teacher) and things got insanely hectic. Now, my muse is refusing to allow me to write JitT, so I have no idea when that will be updated. 
> 
> Until then, if you want more information on all of that ^ then check out [my Tumblr page](http://lexarexa.tumblr.com) for more details. 
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> _____
> 
>  
> 
> Ficlet #1: Homecoming Blues  
> Rated: T  
> Tags: fluff, cuteness, new relationship

  

“Can we get out of here?” 

 

Lexa looked over at her date, noting the look of boredom and annoyance on her face. She nodded gratefully. “God, yes,” she said, grabbing the blonde’s hand and tugging her towards the exit. 

 

The Homecoming Dance was big at Polis High School. Bigger than prom. With a football team as good as theirs, Homecoming spirit was through the charts. Everyone, even the loners and stoners, decked out in school colors of crimson and white and packed the bleachers for the Friday night spectacle against their rival school, Azgeda High School. They always obliterated the other school’s team, then celebrated the big win Saturday night in Polis’ gym. 

 

Except this year. This year, they’d lost. Not just lost, Azgeda had humiliated them through questionable tactics. There were so many uncalled penalties against the Azgeda players, and a handful of ridiculous penalties called against Polis, Lexa in particular. She’d been nowhere near the other team’s running back when a penalty flag had been tossed onto the field against her. 

 

She and the rest of the school were convinced that Azgeda had somehow bribed the refs, and the loss had left an unpleasant taste in all of their mouths. 

 

Lexa had tried not to allow the loss to taint this night, however. She finally had a date with the girl she’d had a crush on for the last year. Clarke Griffin. 

 

As fate would have it, she’d been partnered with the gorgeous blonde just two weeks prior on a History project that had required them to work together outside of school. As they worked, Lexa’s crush had only strengthened when she’d learned more about the blonde, who was a year younger but already taking her senior classes as a junior in attempt to graduate early. She was more than a pretty face, which Lexa had already known, but it was just cemented further as they worked. 

 

Once the project was complete and their presentation was a success, Clarke had asked Lexa if she wanted to still hang out after school, to which Lexa immediately agreed to. 

 

That had led to a kiss shared as they sat on the couch in Clarke’s living room as some random movie played on the TV screen that neither of them remembered. The kiss had led to Lexa shyly asking Clarke to the Homecoming Dance, to which the blonde kissed her again before nodding and husking out a quiet, “I thought you’d never ask.” 

 

A week later came the unexpected loss and the subsequent dance. 

 

Lexa had picked up Clarke up in the fitted three-piece suit she’d purchased specifically for the occasion. The Homingcoming Dance wasn’t as formal as Prom, a lot of people opting to show up in more casual attire like dress pants and a nice shirt, but not Lexa. She wanted the night to be perfect. And when Clarke had opened the door and Lexa saw how stunning she looked in the dark blue, mid-thigh dress that sparkled as she moved and wedge heels, she knew she’d made the right choice with the suit. 

 

Things had gone well until they’d actually arrived at the dance. There was a distinct somber feel in the gym despite the loud music and multitude of decorations. Lexa knew it was just a game, but it was  _ how _ Azgeda had won that made them all bitter. 

 

Beyond the somber tone of the dance, the decorations were incredibly cheesy that year. Or maybe it was just the fact that in past years, they were coming off a win and didn’t pay any attention to the decorations. The music was too poppy for Lexa’s taste, and the refreshments were anything but refreshing since some (probably Jasper) had spiked the punch within the first half hour and it had been replaced by a water cooler. 

 

Then things had gotten even worse when, just as Lexa was leading her date out to the dance floor in attempt to at least salvage part of the date (because who wouldn’t want to slow dance with Clarke Griffin?), Finn had shown up. He’d asked Clarke for a dance and when the blonde said no, he became insistent. He wasn’t violent, nor did he put his hands on Clarke, but he was crude and Lexa suspected that he’d gotten some of the punch before someone noticed it was spiked. 

 

By the time they’d gotten rid of the floppy-haired boy, the slow song was over and some other song that grated on Lexa’s nerves started to play. She pouted when she realized that she’d missed an opportunity to hold Claire close to her. 

 

It was shortly after that when Clarke had asked if they could leave. Lexa couldn’t have been happier to leave the loud gym, but once they got to the school parking lot, she felt her stomach roll in uncertainty. What if Clarke just wanted to go home and pretend his night never happened? What if she never wanted to see her again? 

 

But she need not have feared, apparently. Because as soon as she pulled into Clarke’s driveway, the blonde had smiled at her and asked if she wanted to come inside. Of course she said yes. 

 

“My parents are at a hospital fundraiser tonight and won’t be home until morning,” Clarke explained as they entered the house through the garage. 

 

“I’m sorry the dance was a bust,” Lexa said, standing awkwardly in the kitchen. Her feet were killing her, but the heels she’d paired with the suit had made Clarke swoon. 

 

Clarke shrugged. “It wasn’t the dance I was looking forward to,” she said, stepping towards Lexa. 

 

“It wasn’t?” Lexa asked, licking her lips. 

 

Clarke grinned. “Of course not, silly,” she said as she looped her arms around Lexa’s neck. “It was spending more time with you. Honestly, if you’d suggested we just stay in and watch a movie as we cuddled on the couch, I’d have said yes just as quick.” 

 

Lexa settled her hands on Clarke’s hips as they began to sway back and forth ever so slightly. “I’ll keep that in mind next time,” she said. She reached up and tucked a stray lock of hair behind Clarke’s ear. “If you want there to be a next time?” 

 

Clarke nodded. “Definitely.” She stood on her tiptoes and planted a chaste kiss on Lexa’s lips. Then she pulled back and pouted. “Although, I do feel a bit cheated. I was really looking forward to that slow dance, you know.”

 

Lexa chuckled. “I know,” she said. “Me, too.”

 

Clarke tilted her head to the side, then reached for her clutch bag that she’d placed on the kitchen island. She retrieved her phone and navigated to her music library. Before Lexa knew it, the same song that had played at the dance before they’d been interrupted began to play. “Dance with me now?” 

 

Lexa chuckled. “Clarke, we’re in your kitchen,” she pointed out. 

 

“So?” Clarke said, pressing her front to Lexa’s. 

 

Lexa shrugged. “Okay, but I have got to take these shoes off first.” 

 

Clarke laughed. “Good idea.” Then she leaned down to take her own shoes off and sighed in relief as she kicked them aside. “Very good idea.”

 

Lexa quickly followed suit, going a step farther to shuck her suit jacket and undo the bow tie. Then she unbuttoned the top two buttons of the stark white button up shirt and instantly felt relief. “Much better,” she said. 

 

Clarke was staring, taking in the sight of the tops of Lexa’s collarbones now peaking out from beneath the shirt. Then, she grew bold and turned around. “Will you…?”

 

Lexa blinked. Clarke wasn’t really asking her to do what she thought, was she? “Uh,” she said. “Will I what?” 

 

Clarke cast a sly grin over her shoulder. “Could you unzip me?” she asked innocently even though her face was anything but innocent. “This dress is cute and all, but it’s also making it hard to breathe.” 

 

“Oh,” Lexa said, swallowing hard. She didn’t argue, however, and quickly pulled the zipped down. As she did, Clarke’s back became exposed, interrupted only by the band of her lacy navy blue bra. 

 

“Much better,” Clarke said, turning back around once the zipper was all the way down. She hesitated only a moment before she slipped her arms out of the sheer sleeves and pushed the fabric down to the ground. She kicked the dress to join her shoes, leaving her in the lacy navy blue bra and matching bikini panties. 

 

Lexa gulped as she felt her chest flush with arousal. 

 

“Well, are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna dance with me, Woods?” Clarke offered a seductive smile and Lexa was a goner. 

 

Lexa quickly restarted the song on Clarke’s phone and pulled the blonde back into her arms. 

 

“This suit must be uncomfortable,” Clarke hummed as they rocked back and forth. 

 

It wasn’t. But Lexa nodded anyway. “A bit,” she said. 

 

Clarke leaned back and looked her in the eye. “Should we do something about that then?” 

 

Lexa realized the question was the deciding one for how the rest of the night would go. She could either say she was fine, they’d dance their dance, maybe make out but before she’d bid Clarke a goodnight and return home. Or she could take off the suit and they’d still dance their dance and make out, but that would probably lead to a lot more than just kissing. 

 

Lexa barely hesitated before she answered. “Help me with my belt?” 

 

Clarke grinned and reached for the belt, slowly undoing the black leather from the silver buckle. Then she was popping open the button and pulling down the zipper. She looked at Lexa before pushing the pants over her hips. Lexa nodded her consent and gone were the pants. Her button down shirt and undershirt were next, leaving her in the matching white Calvin sports bra and boxers. 

 

Clarke let out a whimper at the sight of Lexa in the sexy, somewhat androgynous underwear coupled with her lean abs. “Fuck, you’re sexy,” she let slip before her brain could filter it. 

 

Lexa raised an eyebrow as she eyed Clarke generous breasts barely contained in her bra and curvy figure. “I think anyone would agree that you’re the sexy one.”

 

Clarke rolled her eyes, but decided not to waste time arguing. “Give me my dance, Woods,” she demanded with a grin. 

 

Lexa tugged Clarke towards her and they both let out sounds of pleasure when their bare stomachs pressed together. They danced right there in Clarke’s kitchen, forgetting all about the lame dance as their every thought was occupied by the other. 

 

“You know,” Clarke said as the song came to an end. “As soon as I saw you in that suit tonight, I was hoping I’d get to see you out of it as well.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Lexa asked, lips pressed just below Clarke’s ear. 

 

“Mmhmm,” Clarke hummed. “I’ve been picturing you naked for weeks.” 

 

Lexa chuckled. “I’m not naked,” she pointed out. 

 

Clarke stepped back and gave Lexa another seductive grin. “Not yet. But the night is still young.” She held out her hand. 

 

Lexa took her hand and was led up the stairs. The night was definitely still young. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think in the comments! I'm always open for other oneshot/ficlet ideas, as well. :)


End file.
